


Years of Frating

by oddshine



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddshine/pseuds/oddshine
Summary: 🔊/frātiNG/Definition: the Pre-Dating phase, when one is unsure what to call their relationshipAfter the events of The Devil's Toys, Sam realizes that if he doesn't tell Max what's been on his mind, there's a possibility he'll never be able to.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Kudos: 68





	Years of Frating

**Author's Note:**

> to get a better understanding of where this is in the timeline, this happens after the TellTale games but before the cartoons

It was a brisk, cloudy day in new york. The clouds steadily traveled through the sky, casting shadows across the city.

He and Max had just got back to the Desoto after yet another case full of escapade and were getting ready to head back to the office. Sam sat back with a huff in the drivers seat as he closed his door, max following suit in the passanger side. He closed his eyes and let a breath out. Their field of work was quite arduous at times, however in the end he couldn't ask it to be any other way. 

When he opened his eyes again in the corner of his eye he saw Max staring out of the passenger window musingly. He couldnt help but smile to himself. He could only imagine what went through Max's mind when he spaced out like he was right now. but then again, that could be said for any time in general for Max.

It was amusing to see max daydreaming. Yet it was also quite taking, seeing him so calm and still. There were a lot of things he found charming about Max. His quick-wittedness, fortitudinous, boisterousness... if Max were reading his mind right now time he'd probably groan at the words that he was using. He couldn't help it though, he always admired Max, Ever since they were striplings he had since been smitten. They were practically cut from the same piece of cloth, They did everything together. He found Max constantly on his mind.

Especially after recent events...

He probably shouldn't be thinking about it too much. It has been weeks since it happened and everything turned out alright in the end as it usually does, right?

Somehow it felt different this time... It makes him realize how impermanent their lives were, how quick things could change in the blink of an eye. it makes him think about their friendship more and more, if he even wanted to call it that anymore. 

He wasnt sure what to call what they had actually. It wasn't exactly what he'd call romantic, yet calling what they had platonic didn't feel accurate either. Every once in awhile he'd find himself pondering the idea of what'd be like if they were a couple, it made his chest ache if he dwelled on it too much though. He could only imagine that Max would surely turn his nose at it. Max was very open about his disgust to seeing men and woman, twosome, showing each other their affections openly.

Maybe he should tell him.

Even if Max didn't feel the same way, it might make him feel better to know what Max would think about it. plus it'd be good to be honest about how he feels about Max, they practically tell each other everything. with their luck, If he didn't tell him some point soon he might never get the chance.

He tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel at an attempt to dispell some anxiety over the conversation he was going to bring up, or at least attempt to anyways. He'd tried to a couple times before when they were in highschool, but he could never get the nerve to say it, and it was especially difficult since max wasn't really the most centered person.

"Your fidgeting Sam." Max stated, breaking Sam out of his ruminating. He turned to see Max was looking at him observantly. "oh, guess i am." Sam stuttered, firming his grip on the steering wheel. Sam kept his eyes on the dash board, letting the silence sit for a moment before he gathered the courage to blurt out "Hey Max? What are we?" 

Max answered back "well if I'm not mistaken, your a dog an' I'm a rabbit."

"that's not what I meant Narbo."

"well what do ya mean then?"

"its just that.. most people our age's are out gallavanting-

"Don't say gallaventing Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes before continuing, "Theyre getting married, starting families.....but we're not." 

There was a bit of silence before Max spoke up again. "is that a problem?" "No!" Sam blurted out.

"then what's the problem?"

"That's the problem." he explained, placing his hands together in his lap, "Im just not really interested in doing that kind'a stuff. I enjoy the life that I have right now, a job that promises excitement at every turn with you by my side..."

He turned to see Max, who was staring out of the front window looking as if he was trying to absorb what he was saying. "soo...what was the question again?" Max asked, turning to face Sam. "whadabout you?" Sam asked, his voice more tense than he'd like to admit. "do you want to do that stuff?" 

"Nope!" Max said, a big grin plastered to his face while saying it, "I wouldn't want it any other way Sam!" 

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach seeing Max beaming at him like that. He struggled to meet max's eyes as he tried to bring his train of thought back on track. he stuttered, "well.. what I'm tryin' to get at is... I.." He pressed his lips together. He's never really made it this far. He couldn't put the words he wanted to say into a comprehensible sentence.

Max blurred out "for god's sake man, SPIT IT OUT!" and before he could even think of the consequences, he grabbed Max by the fur of his chest and smashed his lips onto his. It was hasty but definently longer than formal. When he pulled back, Max's face was flushed as he looked at Sam nonplussed. The silence in the car was almost deafening until Max finally spoke.

"I- you- how long have you felt this way?" Max stammered, looking pensive when he got to the end of his sentence.

"..Longer than I'm proud to admit"

"But why?"

"Your just so.. zany and confident. Whenever I'm with you I feel like anythings possible, that theres always a light in the darkness. You've always been there for me and I can't imagine my life without you." 

He stopped, trying to swallow the lump that was sitting in his throat. He watched as Max's eyes refused to meet his, as if trying to read all the feelings he's had for years on his face. he could only imagine how overwhelmed he is cause he could say the same for himself. after a few more seconds of silence, a puckish smile grew on Max's face.

"That's awfully cheesy of ya Sam, i might get indigestion." Max Sneered.

Both of them started to chuckle, growing into exuberant laughter. Max always knew how to ease his nerves, not always conventionally but nevertheless. once they both settled down, Max spoke again.

"I don't really know how to say what I'm feelin' right now, but I can't see my life without you either. I don't know where I'd be without ya Sam."

He couldn't help but smile giddily as Max pecked him on the cheek. "Now can we get goin? Iv suddenly grown a strong craving for some mozzarella sticks." Max said as he took his seat back in the passanger side. Sam turned back to the steering wheel and started the car. "You crack me up little buddy." Sam replied with a chuckle.

He shifted gears, then peeked at max from the corner of his eye to see him looking out the passenger window again. However this time he seemed to look out of it more purposively, a slight flush painting his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to atrashcan02710@tumblr for suggesting this prompt! before this suggestion, I had this idea in my drafts forever cause I wasn't sure if I wanted to make it a comic or a fic ;;
> 
> sorry I took so long and if theres any errors 👉👈
> 
> anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! feel free to send suggestions to my tumblr, twitter, or ao3!!


End file.
